Bajo la luz de la Luna
by The-NejiNaru-Lover
Summary: Naruto le había comentado a Neji que querían intentar "algo diferente" y Neji le da esta oportunidad...esta noche: susurro algo a tu oido y tu rostro ruborizado me mira sorprendido...


Este…hola! Este es mi primer fanfic (la verdad antes los detestaba pero ya me fui acostumbrando) y pues bueno, es de una de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto, un NejiNaru…(bueno en esta ocasión es un NaruNeji XD) espero sinceramente sea de su agrado, la primera vez que intento escribir un fanfic por eso es muy breve…ojála les guste tanto como a mí.

ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic es yaoi, si no gustas entonces de preferencia sal de aquí, si te gusta el yaoi y shounen ai, te doy la bienvenida a mi fic nn.

**Naruto** es obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto** (¡¡¡salve oh gran maestro!!!) todos los personajes son completamente suyos, esta historia fue hecha sólo por diversión, hecho por una fan.

**Bajo la luz de la luna**

_Estoy de nuevo reunido contigo, es de noche y sólo nos ilumina la luz de la luna, sin embargo es lo bastante intensa para que miremos nuestros rostros y nuestros cuerpos perfectamente…tenía tantas ganas de verte… no resisto y te estrecho contra mi pecho, besando tu frente... me miras a los ojos, tus ojos son hermosos y el azul de tu mirada me pone ruborizado, ambos no podemos evitarlo, siempre nos ruborizamos al estar juntos…casi como la primera vez que nos dimos cuenta de que nos estábamos empezando a enamorar uno del otro…_

_Te abrazo y susurro algo a tu oído._

-¿Q-qué yo sea dominante?-_Me dices con un rubor en las mejillas._

-Naruto, me habías comentado que te gustaría intentar algo nuevo-_me limito a decir mientras acaricio tus cabellos dorados_ – en esta ocasión sería algo muy distinto ¿no lo crees?

_Estas pensativo, me miras y miras hacia la ventana una y otra vez, estoy dispuesto a esperar tu respuesta, tal vez por el hecho de que soy un poco más grande que tú sientas que tal vez no quieras intentarlo, siempre he sido yo quien ha entrado en ti, y te he logrado complacer maravillosamente…excepto aquella ocasión donde fui muy brusco y te lastimé, me disculpe muchas veces y te visité todos los días mientras te curabas, todos los días que fui a visitarte me fusionaba contigo en un abrazo, como tratando de que sintieras mi corazón avergonzado por mis brusquedad…_

-em…Neji…eres…aunque es poco, pero eres más grande que yo, de edad y de complexión, no sé si pueda…si yo pueda…hacerte sentir…como tú me haces sentir…

_Te ruborizas más y te escondes entre tus piernas recogidas, siempre te muestras animoso y con mucha energía, pero creo que esta propuesta te ha hecho flaquear un poco._

_Te hago acostarte sobre el futón, a pesar de mi complexión, como tú dices, me acomodo de forma que me veo un poco más pequeño que tú, y me recuesto sobre tu pecho, me sonríes y acaricias mi rostro, yo no he dejado de tocar tus cabellos…son como hilos de oro entre mis dedos…_

-Naruto…sólo a ti te podría dejar entrar en mí…nunca a nadie más, quiero que seas tú…sólo tú, Naruto…-_te digo esto mirándote a los ojos, mírame Naruto…estoy siendo sincero contigo._

_Me sonríes, parece que estas palabras era lo que necesitabas para animarte, sin embargo puedo notar tus dedos un poco temblorosos._

-…esta bien Neji…

_Ya no puedo resistir…quiero besarte…me complaces acercándote a mi rostro, depositando un profundo beso, estas extasiándome…has mejorado muchísimo tu forma de besar…pero no hay duda de que el beso más hermoso fue el primero que nos dimos, tímidos, sumamente ruborizados, sentados junto a ese árbol que nos cubría con su sombra, te tomé las manos y al mismo tiempo unimos nuestros labios y cerramos los ojos…fue sin duda el momento más hermoso que pude experimentar…_

_Comenzamos a desnudar nuestros cuerpos, dejo al descubierto mi blanca piel que hace un poco de contraste con tu piel algo rubicunda…han desaparecido nuestras vestimentas…incluso he dejado al descubierto mi marca en la frente…la miras y te acercas a besarla…y señalas tu vientre bajo, donde tienes tu marca...la marca del kyuubi…yo…yo siento que esto es algo que también nos une…ambos tenemos una marca que nos recuerda sufrimiento. _

_Te acercas de nuevo a mi rostro y aprietas mi mano._

-Déjame ver de nuevo tus ojos Neji, pienso que son muy hermosos…- _me miras y me sonríes embelezado _- …son como bellos ópalos blancos… ¡me encantan!- _me miras y vuelves a sonreír._

_Siento mi rostro muy cálido, estoy seguro que me he ruborizado bastante…miras un momento más mis ojos, yo también me deleito viendo los tuyos._

_Tomas una de mis vendas y un poco nervioso me tapas mis ojos, esto de verdad no lo esperaba…pero me has dejado muy intrigado sobre qué es lo que vas a hacer._

"_Cuando la vista falla, los demás sentidos se agudizan" eso es muy cierto, con los ojos vendados mis sentidos están al máximo…_

_-¡_No vayas a usar el byakugan!-_me dices con un tono un poco preocupado._

- prometo no estropear tu estrategia con mi byakugan_ -lo prometo Naruto, dejaré que hagas tus movimientos en completo secreto._

_Escucho cómo buscas algo entre la ropa, que ha quedado algo retirada de donde estamos, también puedo escuchar como si destaparas algo…talvez un frasco pequeño…si, como un frasco pequeño…te has vuelto a acercar a mí…siento una de tus manos, me acaricias el rostro, tomo tu mano y la acaricio…tienes la piel tan suave como un durazno maduro y puedo percibir tu cálido aroma…has tomado mi largo cabello con tu mano, aspiras mi aroma…suspiras muy lentamente y lo acomodas a un lado de mi hombro, levantas mi cadera y te acomodas entre mis piernas, la acomodas sobre tus muslos…_

-Esta esencia hule delicioso Neji, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar…

_¿Una esencia?...si…percibí otro delicioso aroma, otro aroma distinto de Naruto, entonces lo que destapó del frasco pequeño fue eso…escucho un goteo… ¿estará depositándola en sus manos?..._

- Estas muy callado…-_me dices esto con algo de nerviosismo_- …¿lo..lo estoy haciendo muy mal?...

- No, tranquilo…estaré completamente a tu alcance…me dejaré llevar completamente por ti…

_Siento unas gotas caer en mi vientre, resbalando muy suavemente, sin embargo tienes las manos sobre mis piernas…las acaricias formando pequeños círculos con las yemas de tus dedos…es una sensación muy agradable, sigues acariciándome lentamente, recorriendo mis piernas, se siente tan bien…frotas la esencia hasta llegar a mis muslos._

_Te detienes y besas mis hombros…te acercas a mi cuello y me das una pequeña mordida, escucho una tenue risa…eres un pícaro…y yo que te creía tan tímido al momento de estar juntos…no, no es cierto, yo ya sabía que te gusta ser así de vez en cuando conmigo, pero te gusta ser tan tierno al momento de amarte…_

_Dejas caer otras tantas gotas que resbalan lentamente sobre mi piel y empiezas a hacer círculos en mi vientre bajo, una de tus manos acaricia mi cintura y la otra esta sobre mi miembro, empiezas a excitarme…tus dedos me tocan con movimientos suaves pero a la vez veloces…dejo salir un leve gemido…no dejas de usar esa mano en mi miembro y con la otra tocas mi vientre y mi pecho…sigues con los movimientos circulares pero muy suaves…llegas a mis hombros y me untas esencia en ellos…es una sensación deliciosa…también pones un poco en mi cuello y mis brazos…es tan excitante…y con los ojos vendados verdaderamente puedo sentirlo con mayor intensidad._

_Vuelvo a dejar salir un gemido…esta vez tus dos manos están en mi área genital…con ambas acaricias mi miembro con fuerza…se siente genial…y me siento cada vez más excitado, vuelvo a dejar salir un tercer gemido…Naruto…en verdad estas tomando la posición de dominante…me besas profundamente y me abrazo a ti, te rodeo el cuello con mis brazos y no me separo hasta que siento que me falta el aire…_

_Por fin me quitas la venda de mis ojos…los abro y cierro un poco para acostumbrarme a la luz de la luna, que me resulta intensa después de estar con los ojos vendados…veo de nuevo tu mirada azul…_

-…Naruto…-_mi corazón esta acelerándose, sigues tocando mi zona genital…y me sacas de nuevo un gemido_

-…parece que te ha gustado…- _me miras con esa mirada llena de confianza que te caracteriza, te pones en posición y me acomodas alzando un poco mi cadera_- …voy a empezar…

_Definitivamente has tomado la pose dominante…_

_Estoy excitado…mi corazón se acelera y no creo que pueda sentir el primer dolor…te acercas y acomodas tu miembro sobre mi entrada lentamente…empiezo a sentirlo…ugh!...admito que me ha dolido un poco…te has detenido un momento._

-..¿Ne-neji?...esta…

-…adentro?...si..lo está…-_le contesto con un hilo de voz…estoy seguro de que si hubiera podido le hubiera contestado con un gemido…empiezas a embestirme, primero lentamente, muy lentamente preocupándote de no lastimarme…me miras a los ojos y puedo notar tu nerviosismo…sin embargo tu mirada me dice que estas decidido._

-Yo quiero complacerte completamente Neji…quiero hacerte sentir como tu me haces sentir a mí…quiero ser un poco recíproco contigo…esta ocasión…es mi oportunidad, no te quiero defraudar…porque yo…

-…te amo Naruto...-_no he podido callarlo, lo que me has dicho en este momento, el cuidado de tus movimientos, la suavidad de tus caricias y la ternura de tus besos…Naruto…agradezco tenerte a mi lado, te has detenido completamente, estas mirándome fijamente como si fuera la primera vez que te lo digo, de nuevo me sonríes, completamente embelezado…yo también te sonrió de la misma forma…_

_Estamos los dos en silencio, yo acomodado un poco elevado hacia ti en mi cadera y acostado sobre el futón, tú, inclinado hacia mí…nuestras manos apretadas, nuestro respirar acelerándose…puedo percibir tu aroma que me llena…no se escucha nada…sólo puedo escuchar nuestros corazones…que se aceleran al mismo tiempo._

_Soltamos nuestras manos y nos abrazamos, sellando nuestros labios con un tierno beso._

_No volvemos a decir nada ninguno de los dos, de nuevo comienzas las embestidas lentamente, poco a poco… me haces sentir tan bien…no puedo evitar sujetar con fuerza el futón…aún con la esencia que quedó en tus manos acaricias mi cuerpo…empiezas a acelerar el ritmo, cada vez más intenso…y con cuidado vuelves a hacerlo lento…tus manos acarician mi cintura y dejo salir un gemido…vuelve otra vez la intensidad de tus movimientos y me sigo excitando cada vez con mayor fuerza, otra vez lento…y de nuevo con fuerza y velocidad…los cambios de velocidad e intensidad son cuidadosos, tus manos acarician mi cuerpo con suavidad y me arrancas gemidos de auténtico placer, siento mucha excitación y el calor de nuestros cuerpos es cada vez mayor._

_La luz de la luna ilunima nuestros cuerpos desnudos y excitados, la intensidad de tus movimientos aumentó considerablemente, dejos escapar mis gemidos de placer, mis manos sujetan con fuerza el futón y el calor de mi rostro indica que estoy muy pero muy ruborizado, te miro un momento…estas respirando muy deprisa y yo también…tengo una sensación muy fuerte dentro de mí, no creo poder resistirlo…estoy muy excitado y creo que ya me voy a venir…_

_Me he abrazado fuertemente a tu cuello y dejo salir un gemido muy fuerte de puro placer, tu igual has soltado un fuerte gemido…ambos nos hemos venido al mismo tiempo…lo puedo sentir dentro de mí…luces muy fatigado y respiras con mucho trabajo, finalmente con cuidado sacas tu miembro y te dejas caer a mi lado, puedo escuchar fuertemente tu respiración y los latidos de tu corazón…_

-..Neji…-_me dices con un hilo de voz y con mucha agitación _-…te…te ha gustado?...

- Naruto…estuviste increíble…-_yo también hablo muy jadeantemente_-…eso que me hiciste…el vendarme los ojos para intensificar las caricias fue estupendo….la posición de tu cuerpo, la intensidad y los cambios de velocidad…las caricias con esa esencia… fue perfecto…me has complacido perfectamente…gracias Naruto…lo hiciste maravillosamente.

_Me siento agitado pero me incorporo un poco para abrazarte con fuerza contra mi pecho, dejando que nuestros corazones agitados vuelvan a su ritmo habitual, estabas tan nervioso pero después fuiste tan apasionado que de verdad la posición de dominante la tomaste a la medida, tu corazón aún late muy fuertemente y de nuevo vuelves a mirarme con esa tierna mirada azul, eres de nuevo más chico que yo… _

-.. Estoy muy feliz de haber podido complacerte…me siento muy cansado Neji, gastas mucha energía cada vez que lo hacemos…tienes mucha fuerza…

- tú también demostraste tener mucha fuerza Naruto, puede que de ahora en adelante me deje consentir por ti de vez en cuando…-_miro tu rostro, estas completamente rojo y muy sorprendido, pero no has esquivado mi mirada_- …digo, si es que tu quieres…

-…me gusta que seas tu Neji, pero si te quiero consentir de vez en cuando…-_me abrazas un poco más calmado, te abrazo con fuerza pero te separas un poco de mí, donde podemos vernos de nuevo a los ojos_ -…porque te amo…te amo Neji.

- Yo también te amo...Naruto.

_Acostados sobre el futón, con nuestros rostros ruborizados y nuestros cuerpos desnudos bajo la luz de la luna, nos miramos a los ojos completamente embelezados, estoy enamorado de ti, estoy día con día esperando verte a ti ,porque estoy completamente seguro de que lo que siento por ti…es amor._

_Me incorporo para tomar el cobertor y te cubro hasta los hombros, nos abrazamos, suspiramos, ambos tenemos ahora que descansar…_

-Oyasumi nasai Neji…

_Nos acercamos y te doy un tierno beso, mientras suavemente acaricias mis largos cabellos negros y yo tus hilos de oro…_

_-_Oyasumi nasai…mi hermoso kitsune.

_...lo que siento por ti…es amor…_

Owari


End file.
